futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Arab Federation
2015: All Arab nations are ruled by dicators, the Arab Spring failed to bring any lasting democracy. The dictators have gathered at a meeting of the Arab League to deal with the Second Arab Spring, which has become an internationally unified movement. The meeting is held in the Arab Palestine and security is provided by a German private military company. Once all dictators had arrived, the owner of the security company had his soldiers hold the dictators captive. He gave them an ultimatum, surrender control of their nations to him, or be executed. Valuing their lives over their power, they signed away. Now that Adalhelm Steger is the official ruler of the Arab World, he exiles the former dictators and declares himself Pharaoh of Arabia, with Arab controlled Jerusalem as the capital, and a tax free zone. As his first act, the Pharaoh created a Constitution. Many Arabs were angered that a non-Arab ruled over them and created a government modeled after the US. This caused many more to join the Second Arab Spring. Soon afterwards, the Pharaoh declared that all oil fields and mines are to be made property of the federal government. This will give the federal government an immense amount of wealth. All precious metals and stones are to be handed over to the federal government. All precious metals and stones owned by the government are used to place a value on the dinar. Along with the oil fields and mines, the Arabian Dinar surpasses the US Dollar in value. Arabia becomes the second superpower of the 21st century. Out of fear of its own safety, Israel joins NATO for protection. 2016: The Pharaoh passes many laws that support the rights of the workers. Universal Healthcare and Education are provided by the government. 2017: The Pharaoh takes a local Arabian woman as his wife. 2018: Several Iranian leaders ask for annexation by Arabia. The Pharaoh consents and absorbs Iran into the nation. Many Iranians are outraged by the annexation. To quell the people and bring peace, Adalhelm Steger travels across Iran to talk about how his Germanic roots share commonality with the Persians through the Aryan race. This mention of Aryans concerns the Western Powers and slightly eases tensions with the Iranians. The Pharaoh adds an Amendment to the Bill of Restrictions. The Seventh Restriction prohibits all religious leaders from holding public office. The Pharaoh now uses the Iranian space program to create the Arabian Space Agency. Because of this sudden expansion and growth of power by the Arabians, the European Union, now consisting of all European Nations, excluding Russia, solidify into a single European state, becoming the third superpower of the 21st century. The nations with a super majority of English speakers, UK, Ireland, Sweden, the Netherlands, Denmark, and Finland decide to join America instead. Because the UK joined America, this prompted its former commonwealths to do the same. Canada, Australia, New Zealand, the Caribbean Islands that speak English, and the English territories in the Americas. The Caribbean Islands are united into a single Caribbean state. To accommodate these nations, America is renamed the English Union and creates a European Congress and a Pacific Congress to work side by side with the North American Congress. 2019: The Pharaoh's wife gives birth to their first child, Adalhelm Steger II. Hopefully this child will ease tensions with the Arab people as the future ruler of Arabia. 2020: Due to the vast amount of money, the Arab Federation is the second nation to place a man on the moon, as well as the first to place a permanent habitat. The Pharaoh passes a law that allows women to hold onto the property of their dead husbands, and all others that are given to them or that they are able to purchase. But once they are married, they must hand over all of it to their husbands. Women are allowed to walk in public by themselves and are not required to cover their faces. Women are allowed to attend school from grades 1st-5th so that they can learn reading, writing, math, and history. 2022: The Pharaoh offers statehood to the Caucasus states, who readily accept, uniting them and creating the single State of Caucasus. Arabia discovers a way to mass produce carbon nanotubes. The Pharaoh declares that this technology must not be let outside the nation. 2023: The Slavic people of the states of Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, and Uzbekistan fear the expansion of Arabia and decide to rejoin with Russia. Due to this and Russia's recent economic boom, it becomes the fourth superpower of the 21st century. 2024: Afghanistan and Pakistan ask for admission to Arabia. The Pharaoh agrees and makes them the next two states. Arabian companies make loads of money thanks to carbon nanotubes and now the world's first, and only, space elevator has finished construction. Arabia has also secretly developed satellites that can artificially create a magnetic field to cover one square kilometer, four being needed to cover the area. 2025: China fully develops the first fusion reactor and sells the plans to build one to all who can afford it. Fusion reactors are bought by the English Union, European Union, Russia, Brazil, Arabia, and India. Each nation sells the energy they generate to neighboring countries, making China, Brazil, and India superpowers, making a total of 7. 2026: The Arab Federation sends the first man to Mars in an ion engine powered ship, who says the famous phrase "One step closer to the stars." The sub-Saharan African nations unite to form the United States of Africa. They take a similar socialist approach such as the Arabians have and with their purchase of plans to build a fusion reactor. With the metal and stone standard behind their currency, making Africa the eighth superpower. 2027: The Arab Federation convinces the UN to create regulations for space exploration and colonization. All nations are allowed to explore and the Arab Federation convinces them that whoever places a magnetic field over Mars and Venus can claim the land for their own. 2028: Now with ion engines, magnetic field generating satellites, and the world's only space elevator, Arabia is able to send five ships at once in only 6 weeks, instead of six months, to Mars. These 20 astronauts also carry with them a total of 30 satellites, six on each ship. These satellites will be able to cover 20 square kilometers of Mars. There is a habitation module and return vehicle on each ship. Another ten ships are sent to Venus, each carrying nine satellites each, covering 72 square kilometers. Once this information reaches the other nations, they are angry that the Arabians have kept everyone else from using their technology. 2029: The English Union finishes building its own space elevator after discovering how to mass produce carbon nanotubes. An English spy in Arabia also steals plans for a magnetic field generator. The English sell the plans on how to make both carbon nanotubes and magnetic field generators. All the superpowers can now make regular flights to Mars and Venus. Once the Arabians find out that the English have stolen from them and sold the plans, each superpower begins to cut ties with all others and the Second Cold War begins. A new space race begins. 2030: The English Union and the Arab Federation both launch ten ships, each carrying four astronauts, six satellites, a habitation module, and a return vehicle each. The first two colonies on Mars have been started. Arabia also sends another ten ships to Venus, each one carrying nine satellites. Fully functioning lunar colonies have been established on the moon as well, one for each superpower The Pharaoh requires that all women are required to go to school through the 12th grade, now that many women are preoccupied with running businesses and they do not have the time to teach their daughters to be housewives. Although women still take the required classes along with men, they are also required to take classes that concern household duties as well. Women are also given the right to vote, but not the right to run for public office. Employers are now required to pay women the same amount that they would pay men and give them the same benefits. Because of all the attention the Baha'i have received since Adalhelm Steger became the Pharaoh, the number of Baha'i has tripled, from 6 million to 18 million. The total human population has leveled off at nine billion. Because of the scarce amount of land, many floating cities have been built to accommodate the large amount of people. The main increase of the Baha'i numbers has been from Christian, Buddhist, and Hindu converts. Israel and Turkey are annexed by the European Union. The Pacific Islands and Belize are annexed by the English Union. The rest of the Indian subcontinent, the Maldives, Sri Lanka, Indochina, and the Southeast Asian Islands are annexed by India. China has become a socialist nation and has now fully annexed Japan, Korea, Taiwan, the Philippines, and Mongolia. The Latin American nations have joined together to form the Spanish Union, making them the ninth superpower. The superpowers set aside there differences, now that there are only nine nations left in the world. Two power blocs are formed, the Eastern Coalition, and the Western Alliance, the UN no longer exists. Arabia is able to take the lead of the Coalition and uses the other nations to further it's own Martian and Venusian expansion. 2035: Arabia sends a micro-organism to Venus to eat up the toxic gas and produce oxygen and carbon. 2037: The Pharaoh's son celebrates his 18th birthday. 2040: Each nation has fully functioning colonies on Mars and the moon has been completely divided up between the nine remaining nations. Because of aggressive expansion, Arabia has placed enough satellites to cover 25% of Mars. The English Union also lays claim to the adjoining 25%. The rest is split up between the other nations. Now with Mars completely covered in a magnetic field, the solar winds will not be able to blow away any air. The Arabians begin Phase 2 and launch a massive vehicle. It contains the materials necessary to build a space elevator on Mars. None of the other nations have given Venus a second thought. 2045: The Arabians finish building their Martian space elevator. 2046: The Arabians launch two vehicles, one containing the parts to build a factory that will be used to build the Arabian colonies even further. The second contains mining equipment. Category:The Arab Constitution(The Arab Federation) Category:Arab States(The Arab Federation) Category:The Eastern Coalition Category:The Western Alliance Category:The Arab Federation Category:Scenario